


Not David Bowie

by jmtorres



Category: Labyrinth (1986), Zoolander (2001)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-30
Updated: 2005-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmtorres/pseuds/jmtorres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cadetdru requested a Labyrinth/Zoolander crossover as proof of my love for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not David Bowie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CadetDru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CadetDru/gifts).



Hansel walked up to David Bowie, who was still holding his underwear. "Hey, man," he said, "I want to thank you for judging the walk-off. It was an honor to have you here." He smiled and added, "And I'm not just saying that because I won."

David Bowie smiled back at him, a little toothily. "I do so enjoy these events," he said. "And as the victor, I suppose you deserve some sort of prize..." He reached into his jacket and produced a round crystal, a little smaller than a baseball. "I hope you find this appropriate?"

"Nice," Hansel said, accepting it and rolling the weight around his palm. "It's better than a slashie!" It was from David Bowie.

"I am afraid I must now take my leave of you," said David Bowie. "My queen awaits me."

"Oh, your wife, Iman?" Hansel asked. "She used to be in the biz, didn't she? She's gorgeous. I'd run home to her, too."

David Bowie stiffened. "My wife's name is Sarah," he said coldly, and swept off.

"Sarah?" Hansel asked no one in particular, baffled.

Derek finally got his pants on straight and hobbled over, too late to thank their judge. "David Bowie has a wife?" he asked. "But I thought he was gay."

Hansel frowned down at the crystal in his palm. "This is gonna sound kind of strange, but I don't think that was David Bowie, man."

"Stupid Hansel," said Derek. "Who _else_ would it be?"

**Author's Note:**

> Also archived on dreamwidth: <http://jmtorres.dreamwidth.org/693494.html>.


End file.
